1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diesel engines having provision for electrical connections with fuel injectors of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diesel engines are equipped with electronic actuated fuel injectors that meter a fuel mixture into the combustion chambers of the cylinders for operation of the engine. Typically, each fuel injector assembly is equipped with a solenoid having a threaded tip end disposed within an open space of a rocker housing of the engine. The rocker housing is fabricated of cast aluminum and is bolted to the head of the engine. The threaded tip end of each injector is connected to an internally threaded lock nut carried at the end of individual electric lead wires which are routed within the rocker housing to locate the lock nut connecting ends adjacent the threaded tip ends of the injectors and tied to the frame at designated locations. The wires come together in a common multi-lead connector module which extends through an opening in the rocker housing for connection with a mating multi-lead connector carried at the ends of multiple lead wire of the engine's electrical system for delivering electrical power to the individual solenoids.
The prior art has improved the distribution of electrical signals by integrating the electrical leads in the valve cover and other components of the engine. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,648 to Yanase and U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,850 to Okada, as well as U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0139344 A1. However, in case of a malfunction requiring replacement, the entire engine component must be replaced.